Tempting Thoughts
by Goddess247
Summary: There are unlikely friends. There are unlikely lovers. But in the world of lies and corruption maybe this the only way to stay sane... WarrenKittyScott PyroAmara
1. Chapter 1

Tempting Thoughts

Chapter 1

"You're a part of something bigger now. Bigger then you, bigger then I. If you don't get it, it's no place for you…"

"What's going on here?" Scott Summers' voice broke through the one with the southern accent.

"Scott…" Rogue looked at him nervous.

"What are you doing?" He asked again.

"I…"

"We were just talking." The other girl with long dark hair answered.

"Ok." Cyclops finally said. "Kitty, can I have a word with you?"

He looked at Rogue again, sending her a sign to leave. She nodded and left the room as fast as she could.

Scott looked at the young woman in front of him. Her hair was pulled in a bun, she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt. Her eyes did this funny thing sometimes – they changed color. Scott has never seen such a thing before. It fascinated him.

"So," He said as he maid his way to sit on the stool, the kitchen seemed darker then usual. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, Scott." She pulled a scarf around her neck and made an attempt to stand up but Scott pulled her back by the hand. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Kitty, I want to know if Rogue bothers you. She hasn't been herself since the Alkali Lake…and plus…"

"What happened with me and Bobby is totally our business. She hates me for that, I know. But don't worry, I'm not gonna let that ruin something for the X-men. It's entirely between her and me." Kitty made another attempt to get up and this time Scott didn't do anything.

"Fine." He said. "But know that I'm your friend. If anything…"

She nodded and made her way to the door. On half way there she turned to face him again:

"But sometimes I can't help but wonder if maybe she's right. Do I really belong here?"

The woman didn't wait for her friend's reply and just closed the kitchen's door after herself.

"What's up with the packing, Mara?" Kitty asked as soon as entered her room to see her best friend Magma packing a bag.

"Oh, hay, Kit." She stopped her doing for a couple seconds but then went on. "I…my parents think that it's not safe at the manor now so…they want me to spend some time at a friend's Mansion…"

"Oh…well, that's great! I'm really happy for you." Kitty sat on her bed with a sigh. "I wish I could do the same…"

Amara suddenly turned and sat on her knees in front of her friend:

"Come with me then."

"What?"

"Yeah. My friend definitely wouldn't object. And as far as know Professor wouldn't either."

"I'm not sure…" Kitty put her hand in her hands.

"Come on. You can use some rest." She smiled kindly.

"Yeah." Kitty answered, Rogue's words coming back to her. "You're right. I just need to ask the Professor."

"No need for that, Kitty." Professor Xavier spoke in her head. "You're free to go for as long as you need."

"Can this man ever say something face to face?" Young woman sighed again. "I'm coming."

"Good!" Amara said in a sing-song voice. "Well, hurry up, pack, girl! We don't have all day."

"Why are you letting her go? We may need her soon!" Scott cried at Professor in his office.

"Calm down, Scott." The bald man in a wheel-chair said. "She'll be back by the time we need her."

Cyclops put his hands on the window sill and ducked his head.

Professor knew exactly that some people will get hurt in the situation but it wasn't in his powers to do anything about it. The old man even knew that his own friend and once student, Scott Summers, the one that has already been through a lot, will be the one to be hurt again. But Charles wouldn't interfere this time…

Kitty looked up at the manor. She could see Jubilee waving to them from the second floor, Peter standing at the front door, seeing them leave. Then her eyes searched for something as she felt herself being watched. Kitty looked once more at the building and saw Scott looking at her from Professor's office. His eyes were shadowed by the glasses that were a part of him ever since he's gotten his mutation. Yes, she couldn't see his eyes but she felt they were uneasy.

Kitty turned on her heels and sat herself on the back sit of the car next to Amara who was getting ready to turn her iPod on.

"Ready?" Ororo, who was driving them to the airport, asked.

"Yeah." Magma said cheerfully.

Kitty just nodded. Her eyes were still fixed on the big house that has never actually become her home. She also kept replaying Scott's face expression. She couldn't figure what was that all about, but she was so exhausted that just closed her eyes and didn't open them till they reached the airport…


	2. Chapter 2

Tempting Thoughts

Chapter 2

As soft music was playing in the Professor's privet jet, which Kitty and Amara took to get to the country, Kitty was replaying the conversation she and Bobby had before he took flight to Boston because he's mom has gotten ill.

"It is over, Bobby." Kitty said as she looked at her feet for the seventh time in a couple minuets.

"Is it because of Rogue?" He asked, anger building inside of him.

"No." She whispered.

Kitty's already reached the door when Bobby's voice stopped her yet again:

"Then it's because of Scott?"

"What?" The brunette faced Iceman, confusion written across her features. "What are you talking about?"

"I see how he looks at you. I mean, not exactly see. But he watches you. I can feel it. Can't you?"

"Scott and I are just friends." Kitty reassured Bobby. "Even if there was something between us I would never let it happened. Don't you know me at all?"

Bobby could see her hurt expression but it didn't stop him:

"I thought I did…But Scott…"

"I don't want to hear that!" Shadowcat interrupted him. "This is humiliating…I'm not about to listen to this."

Kitty looked at Amara who was fast asleep on her sit, head against the window. It was good they were going away from the institute. Kit didn't want to be there when Bobby would come back, didn't want to be there to have to talk to Scott (she knew she'd have to sometime soon)…

"I'd be glad if you would keep an eye on her." Professor finished his phone talk just as Ororo entered the room.

"Professor?" She asked to get his attention. "Can I talk to you?"

"What bothers you, Ororo?" He turned on the wheelchair.

"A lot actually…"

"Oh, I can see that." The bald man mentioned for her to sit.

"I'm worried about Scott. It's been hard for him when Jean died. But lately it seemed that he…I'm not sure how to put it…like he was over that. And I think I know thanks to whom…" Storm stopped mid-sentence.

"Young Miss Pryde, I believe."

"So it's not just my imagination. You saw that too! But how…"

"There are some things that we can't control. Our feelings are one of those things. Kitty became Scott's friend after Jean passed away. She was there for him because she herself knew what it was to lose someone you love. But it seems that Scott has grown attached to young Kitty, I'm afraid…"

"You think he loves her?" The woman inquired.

"He might." Professor looked down. "I believe you understand that everything said must stay within those walls."

Ororo nodded and turned to leave but then faced Professor once again:

"By the way, where are Kitty and Amara? I mean I never got to ask you where they were heading."

"Wow…Nice house." Kitty muttered as she observed a huge beautiful mansion. The car stopped abruptly. "Who is this friend of yours?"

"Oh, our parents were friends. I've seen him once I think. Maybe twice. But I don't even remember him." The dark-skinned girl answered. "Hey, take my luggage, please."

The old butler did as he was told. Kitty noticed that her bag would be too much for the old man and she volunteered to take it in herself. He protested politely, but was cut by Shadowcat taking the bag and not letting him say anything else.

The butler and two young women entered the front door to see an old-fashioned house from the inside. They didn't even notice the host while admiring the interior.

"Welcome."

The two of them turned to see a young man in his early twenties with white platinum hair and stormy grey eyes. He was dressed in black pants, grey sweat shirt and had a dark cloak atop of it all.

"Warren?" Amara asked.

"Yes, hello, Amara. It's great to see you again." He smiled but as he was talking to Amara his gaze was firmly fixed on Kitty. "And you must be Katharine?"

"Yeah, but everybody calls me Kitty. Thanks for letting come over…" Kitty said but she was fascinated. There was something about this man that made her blood freeze. It wasn't a bad feeling although, it was…exiting.

"My pleasure." He said and the corners of his lips went up again. "Let me take your bag."

As Kitty stood speechless Warren came up to her and reached for the bag in her hand.

"Follow me, ladies." He said and he and the butler (Aaron was his name as the girls learned after) showed the way.

Kitty was in her new room unpacking. The room was unbelievable. There were two big windows and a balcony. It was decorated in white and light purple. The girl loved these colors. They calmed her down. The room was bright and in the middle of it there was a four-postered bed with silk sheets. There also was a big wardrobe and a body-sized mirror right next to it. Kitty looked in the mirror and, to tell the truth, she didn't recognize the young woman that was looking back at her. This woman had rich brown hair with the strands of red in it, her body was slim, slimmer then it should be. Unhealthy. She looked good, attractive, but her caramel eyes expressed exhaustion. She adjusted her black sleeveless shirt and law-cut blue torn jeans. Her pink lips were now shade of blue – there was cold in the mansion.

Kitty went out of the room, closing the door after herself. The young girl came up to Amara's room and was about to knock on it when she heard her friend speaking on the phone inside.

"No, I can't leave right now. Can you come?"

Kitty came a bit closer.

"Wait, it's too dangerous. We can't take the risk…" There was no motion for a couple seconds. "I know. I want to see you too…"

Kitty was shocked. Who was her friend talking to? Was that her boyfriend? The brunette was so overwhelmed with her thoughts that she was frightened to death by someone's hand on her shoulder:

"Ah!" And she instantly turned.

"I'm so sorry!" Warren put his hands into the pockets.

"You…you scared me…" Kitty was breathing hevily.

"Sorry again." He said calmly, his gray eyes traveling along her features.

"It's ok…I'm fine…"

She didn't get to finish because Amara exited the room that same moment.

"Well, there you both are." Warren said. "I thought you were hungry."

"I'm starving!" Amara announced.

"Well then, why don't you join me for dinner?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tempting Thoughts

Chapter 3

The night was taking it's tall. Amara looked out of the window, the cell in her hand. She was getting impatient. What was taking him so long?

After a moment she saw a little flaming angel behind the glass dancing and floating in the air. Amara flung the window open without hesitation and a little fire flue into the room and to her face. The girl smiled and looked down at the ground. There, clicking his lighter, stood a man Amara was waiting for. She had no idea how he's gotten through the security system but she was so glad he came.

John made his way up to her window on the second floor using a tree, then some other plant. But soon enough he was in front of the woman who depictured everything he wanted to see, she was ideal. Amara equaled fire, beauty, temptation. She was beautiful, kind, loving. Everything he wasn't. And still they were together…

"I was so afraid you wouldn't come." Amara hugged him as soon as he got to the window sill.

"I ain't here for long…" He hugged her back.

Scott Summers couldn't fall asleep in his bed in the institute. He opened the eyes again and again there was nothing more then the darkness of the room shadowed with the red of his glasses.

He couldn't stop thinking of a certain woman who could go through walls. Unknown to herself she walked through a stoned wall that he's built around his heart after he's fiancée's death. Scott didn't want to admit it but he compared every woman he met to Jean. Yes, it was unfair, but…

Kitty, his student, only nineteen years old. God, he knew he shouldn't be feeling anything for her. But it was beyond his powers. She appeared in his life right after the Alkali Lake. She was there to help him get through the toughest time of his life like through the walls she often went through. Seven years. Their age difference. Maybe he still had a chance for happiness after all. Maybe nothing mattered if he loved.

The only thing that never entered Cyclops's mind that night was that maybe Kitty didn't feel the same for him…

Meanwhile the woman in the question was restless in her room. She tried to fall asleep as much as she could but nothing worked. Finally, deciding that it was useless, she got up from the bed and put a white silk bathrobe atop a matching long night robe. Kitty silently made her way through the wall and into the long dark hall.

She thought she heard noises coming from Mara's room and wanted to go check on her friend but decided against it. Shadowcat headed downstairs to the living room with the big fireplace that was not burning at night. The whole room was lighted by the moonlight. Tall windows let it slide almost everywhere. But it was not what made the young woman go stunned.

In front of the fireplace, his back to the door stood the owner of the house, Warren Worthington the third, shirtless. And behind him a pair of snow-white wings.

The brunette failed in her attempt not to make any noise as she gasped a little. Every muscle on Angel's back tensed and he turned to look at the person who interrupted him. Their eyes locked that moment. Stormy gray were boring into chocolate brown ones. The girl opened her mouth to say something but the force of his gaze made her close it.

Warren didn't know what to do. The beautiful woman in front of him in only her night robe was shocked to see what he was. Probably Amara didn't mansion that he was a mutant. But what he couldn't quite figure: what exactly was there in those caramel pools?

The silence was getting too heavy and Kitty decided to end it because as she figured Warren wasn't going to anytime soon, he seemed to be too deep in thought.

"I should have knocked." She almost whispered.

The sound of her voice brought him back to reality but the softness of it made his wings go up.

"No, listen, I thought you knew."

"Hmm…yeah, someone could as well warn me that I would see an angel…" She answered and turned to leave. "Goodnight, Warren."

"Goodnight."

He watched her retire to her room. Good, she wasn't freaked out or anything. She just didn't expect to see "an angel". Warren liked the sound of it especially from her. And did he just see her phase through the wall?


	4. Chapter 4

Tempting Thoughts

Chapter 4

The knock came from the outside.

"Come in."

"Hey." Kitty showed from the other side of the door of Amara's room. "I have a couple things I want to talk to you about."

The tone-skinned girl turned from the mirror after brushing her hair for the last time:

"What's up?"

"Well, first of thank you for telling me about Warren's mutation…"

"Oh!" Amara smiled genially. "You saw his cute little wings, didn't you?"

"I wouldn't call them little, but yeah, everything else is right." Kitty made her way to Mara's bed and positioned herself on the end of it.

"A-ha! So, you consider him cute!" Her friend giggled as she sat next to her.

"Emm…what does it have to do with that!"

"So you do!" Amara giggled again.

Kitty was at loss for words for a couple seconds, enough for her friend to figure some things out for herself.

"Of course, he is cute. Find me a woman who would think otherwise!" She said finally.

"Ok, I'll leave it there. For now." Amara nodded her head and smiled. "Now, what else did you want to talk about?"

"Right. I think we should think of something. I mean, I love the countryside and everything but I'd love some society as well…"

"I got it. What do you say we take one of Warren's cars and go shopping to the city?" Suggested Mara.

"Where have you been?"

Pyro turned to the sound of a harsh voice.

"I've been out…"

"Let me rephrase it: where have you been out?" Magneto repeated.

"Out…" John said again, this time eyes locked with the ones of the master of magnetism.

"Alright." Eric finally said. "I just want to remind you not to forget about your priorities. I hope they are still the same, aren't they?"

"Of course, they are." John said slowly.

"Good." But there was something in his eyes that told Pyro otherwise.

"Warren?" Amara went in through the big wooden doors of the young man's office.

"Yes, good morning, Amara. How are you this fine day?" He was typing something in his computer.

"Good, thanks. I was just wondering if maybe Kitty and I could use one of your cars. Don't get us wrong, we like it here, but you know, every girl needs her portion of shopping!" Amara smiled, showing white teeth.

Warren raised an eyebrow:

"You know, I've got a better idea. I'm heading to the city in half an hour, I've got a meeting there. If you want I can drive you and on my way back I'll bring you guys here."

"Sure! Sounds even better! We'll be ready in twenty minuets."

With that she left Angel's office.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Summers?" Young girl with shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair and big blue eyes entered the empty classroom.

"Yes, come in, Serena." Scott said and sat on the end of the teacher's desk. "I hear you're really good with the computers."

"Well, if the rumor has it…" She came a bit closer.

"Exactly." Cyclops nodded. "I need to open a secret file. I can show you this file but can't break through it without the password…"

"Ok."

"But that between us, if you know what I mean." He looked seriously at the girl in front of him.

"Let's see your file."

"I'll see you here in a couple hours, ok?"

The girls got out of the car and it started to the other direction.

"I am home." Amara said clearly as she looked at the center of a busy city packed with shops and supermarkets.

Kitty laughed at her best friend's words and they both made there way into the crowd.

Warren tapped his fingers in the plate where his cup of strong black coffee was. Everything changed after the girls came to his house. Before he used to create about a thousands excuses just to stay away from his home that was driving him mad sometimes from the loneliness of it. Now he was looking forward to get back there. Why? Warren himself wasn't sure why. Or maybe he didn't want to admit it. Admit that his head was full of thoughts. Thoughts of…

"Hello, Warren."


	5. Chapter 5

Tempting Thoughts

Chapter 5

"Professor." Warren stood up to shake Charles' hand who's just wheeled into the small coffeehouse and to Warren's table.

"I'm glad to see you're alright." He said and smiled.

"Me too. But let's get to business right away, I'm afraid I don't have much time." The blond took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes. Let's. Two of my students are staying at your place. They are very special young women. You remember I asked you to look after Kitty?" He continued after receiving a nod from his companion. "Well, you should know why…"

"No, Professor. You asked me to help and I agreed, I'm not about to change that. And it doesn't matter what you say now." But the young man wanted to know what Professor had to say a LOT.

There was a moment of silence. The bald man finally said:

"As you wish, Warren. But I ask you again to keep a close eye on them, especially on Kitty. And there's something else. I have to ask if you've seen anything strange lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Were there any unexpected visitors maybe?"

Warren fell silent for a moment. He did see the guy on the tape from the security system. And he knew this guy had something to do with Amara. He came to see her. He'll have to have a little talk to the young lady about that, but for some reason he said to the professor:

"No, nothing like that."

Charles didn't seem to be satisfied with the answer but decided to leave it be.

"Well?" Scott was pacing from one corner of the room to another.

"Don't rush me, Mr. Summers, I'm doing everything in my power to open it." Serena typed something else.

He paced some more.

"If you…"

"There you go!" The blonde interrupted him as she clicked the mouse.

"You did it?" Scott was stunned. She really did it."Wow! You're really good."

"I would have done it faster if you wouldn't be making the hole on the floor." Serena answered and stood up from the chair to let her teacher see what was there in the file. "Ok, I'll live you with your documents."

"Thanks again." He took her place in front of the screen. "And don't forget…"

"…between us, Mr. Summers. I remember." And she went out of the door but before the girl could completely vanish from the hearing distance the sound of Scott's voice reached her:

"Let's see where you are, Kitty…"

"Hay!" Kitty smiled at the sight of Warren, waiting for them in the café.

He was sitting at the bar when he heard her soft voice and turned to see Shadowcat fully packed with D&G, Chloe and Miu Miu bags. He laughed at her and stood up to help her with them.

"It seems you've had a great time!" He said as they both sat themselves on the stools next to each other.

"Yaeh. I didn't expect actually! I mean, I like shopping like every normal woman, but I've never truly enjoyed it!" Kitty smiled.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked as he approached them.

"Martini dry…" Warren said and looked ant Kitty.

"…amaretto cram." She answered.

The young man in his early twenties nodded and turned to get them drinks.

"Oh, so you're a drinker now." Warren chuckled.

"Just as you are." She laughed. "And although I liked the day it was really tiring. We've been to every shop in miles, I think!"

"That reminds me, where's Amara?"

"Oh, we've lost each other about an hour ago. But she knows where we suppose to meet. She'll be here soon."

At this point the handsome bartender showed up with their drinks:

"Martini for the gentleman and Amaretto Cram for the lady. Would you like anything else?"

Warren shook his head 'no'.

"Not for me," Kitty answered.

"Ok, I'll be there if you need me." The young man said and winked at her.

Warren noticed it and it cursed blood faster through his veins. He had to fight the urge to hit the waiter right then and there. Oh, God, this woman made him think irrationally!

"And here I am!" They both heard Amara's cheerful voice from behind.

"What do you know about him?" Scott demanded as he stormed into the room.

"About whom?" Ororo looked confused by both, the question and the behavior.

"Warren Worthington the third." Cyclops dropped the picture on the table in front of her.

"Well, if you've seen the file, you should know pretty much the same." Storm answered as she looked at the picture that was recently printed.

"Do you know him?"

"No, we haven't met."

"Then what does Professor think, sending Kitty and Amara there!"

"Scott, listen to me, sit." He obeyed. "You're my friend, but I must tell you that what you're doing and saying right now is at least unreasonable. You just listen to yourself for a moment. Think about it, Scott. Please."

Storm took a deep breath and then left her friend alone with his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Tempting Thoughts

Chapter 6

It was dark outside the luxurious manor. Kitty was getting ready for dinner. She was going through her wardrobe, looking at the things she's bought earlier that day.

Kitty remembered her and Amara's conversation. Her friend insisted that she (Kitty) liked Warren. What was she thinking about? Shadowcat knew him for only couple days! Sure enough he was handsome, charming, intelligent…oh, Lord, was she really falling for him! No, she couldn't let it happened, could she?

The young woman adjusted her new brown metallic-material dress, but could zip it only to the waistline – the zipper was on the back.

The knock on the door came and Kitty didn't even bother to look who was it.

"Come in!" She said loudly. "Mara, I have to tell you that this thing we were talking about in the morning is now…how to say it non-poetically…haunting my thoughts. Well, what you said about me liking Wa…" Her eyes went wide as the mirror showed her Warren standing still behind her. "…terpolo. Water polo!"

'Water polo! Now how stupid did that sound!' She smacked herself mentally.

"I'm not even going to pretend that I understand what you're talking about…" The young man smiled. "I just came to tell you that everything was ready."

"Thanks." Kitty tried to produce a smile but was too embarrassed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just a problem with the dress."

"But it looks great!" Warren said looking her up and down that made both of them nervous.

"Well, if you look like that…" She turned and he saw her half-naked back.

"Need help?" Warren asked, taking another deep breath.

The young woman just nodded her head. He approached her and gently put one of his hands on the small of her back and took the zipper with the other. His touch was light and gentle, Kitty couldn't almost feel it but it send shivers down her back. She looked in front of them in the mirror. Her hair fall halfway on her back, the small dress was hugging her like the second skin and his hands on her back…

Warren has zipped the dress a long moment ago but he couldn't bring himself to let go of the fragile young woman in his arms. But he must…or she would notice this hesitance.

"We should go." He finally made a step back.

Kitty still stood where she used to, looking at the reflecting glass. And what was the most unbelievable in this all – the picture didn't seem right without Warren…anymore.

"You coming?" Warren opened the door and was waiting for her.

Still not trusting her voice she turned on her heels and they left the room.

"I need to talk to Charles Xavier." A young woman about twenty told Peter, who was the one to get the door this time.

"He's not here and I'm afraid won't be for at least a couple more days." The strong tall man answered with a thick Russian accent.

"Well then…" She put her sunglasses on the top of the head. She had long straight reddish brown locks and light green eyes. "I'll have to stay here for a couple days."

And without waiting for the invitation she entered the house.

After the dinner Amara went back to her room. She checked her cell. As she was pushing buttons the phone started ringing.

"Hello." She answered.

"It's me." A harsh whisper was her reply.

"John! Are you alright? Where are you?"

Pyro liked that she was worried about him. It made him feel cared for.

"I'm never alright when I'm not with you."

This shocked both of them. John wasn't the type of guy who would say compliments, bring flowers or chocolate, but Amara loved him the way he was. He was her Pyro without pretty quotes and other silly fluff.

"Wow…seems like you are in deep shit."

"I am." He produced a nervous laugh. "I am…"

"What's wrong, John? Can you talk right now?"

"Yeah, but I better not." He answered after a moment of silence.

"I understand." Amara sighed. "Will you come?"

"Don't know. If ol'Mags won't have any job prepared for me. Plus he's getting suspicious…"

"Yes, you shouldn't anger him." She produced another deep sigh.

"I want to come, you know that…" She could hear him take a drag of his cigarette.

"I know." The girl smiled sadly. "And you shouldn't smoke."

There was another nervous laugh from him:

"Don't worry, won't kill me faster then my job."

Kitty was getting lonely. Amara was talking to somebody on the phone in her room, Warren said that he had some work after dinner, but he's probably finished by then. The young woman made her way downstairs to the enormous library with thousands of books in it. It was bright in it because of the candles, lots of candles lighted all around the room. There also were two or three books on the small table. Kitty took one of them and set herself on the black lather chair. She got more comfortable placing her legs on it's hand. The brunette took a look at the book in her hands, "Memoirs of a geisha". How could something like that be in Warren's library? Kitty has already read that book, she loved it.

"Enjoying the book?" Soft voice from her left.

This time it didn't scare her, so she just stayed on her place:

"Yeah…I love this book. I mean you wouldn't meet love like this everywhere. Not everyone can bring one love through the whole life…"

She looked at him and noticed that he was in torn dark jeans and white sweatshirt, his snow-white wings unleashed behind his back. It looked…sexy.

"Yeah. You wouldn't…"

There was a moment of silence until Kitty suddenly asked:

"How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" Warren came closer and positioned himself in front of her on the small table.

"Flying."

They locked eyes while the blond was thinking about the answer:

"It's amazing. We've got so many problems here, down on earth. There, in the sky, there's no pressure, no questions. It's easy there…"

Kitty smiled despite herself. The way he was talking about the sky…it fascinated her, just as he did himself.

"I wish I knew what you're talking about…"

"Wanna know?"

"Well…yes." There was a strange shine in her eyes.

"Come on then." Warren offered her a hand and she stood up, taking it.

"Where are we going?" Kitty asked, confused.

"You'll see." He led her through the glass door of the library and to the grounds of the manor under the dark sky with bright stars shining far away. "Ok…we're here."

"In the garden?" The brunette asked. "Why are we here?"

"Well, you wanted to know what it's like up there…"

He stood right in front of her. She seemed even smaller and more fragile comparing to his height and strong built. He took her hands in his and put them on his neck, wrapping his own around her slim but curved waist. Kitty looked at him, question in her eyes. Her thoughts vanished after she couldn't feel the ground with her feet. She gasped and clenched tightly to Warren.

They were soaring through the sky and it was the most wonderful thing any of them have ever experienced. Maybe it was a night sky, maybe the stars and maybe…just maybe it was the presence of both of them.


End file.
